Happily Ever After
by IrrevocableVision
Summary: Four princes (and an advisor) are sent to Honda Kingdom on what they think is a diplomatic mission. But amidst everything, Akito plans a trap that will bring the downfall of Tohru's kingdom and the reality of a powerful forgotten myth. Kyou and Tohru.
1. Maid or Queen?

Author's notes: This is just a creation of a crazy mind. None of the medieval castle time descriptions are pertaining to a specific time or place, it's all made up in my mind so it will probably be a combination of European and Japanese medievel times. This will be a Kyou/Tohru but I'll throw in some Yuki and Hatsuharu romance. Oh, and Hatsuharu will not be in love with Yuki in this one, though he will be very protective of him like in the anime. And Kagura won't be a part of the Sohma family or its curse. And I apologize if some of my characters are not in character, I've only watched a few of the episodes.

Happily Ever After

Chapter 1: Maid or Queen?

~The person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. Her heart withers if it does not answer another heart. Her mind shrinks away if she hears only the echoes of her own thoughts and finds no other inspiration-Pearl S. Buck

__________________________________________________________________

She never asked for it, any of it. She never asked for grand palaces that were richly furnished and decorated inside and out, splendid for any eye to behold. She never asked to be gowned in the softest silks and velvets with jewels that overshined even the sun itself. And she never asked for the heavy responsibility of ruling over a kingdom. Truth to be told, she rarely ever requested or ordered for anything. Everything was given to her without her consent, and though she felt grateful, she did not feel happy. Possessions had never given her any sort of pleasure, it only left her with a strange emptiness inside. Palaces, jewels, gold, praises, and so many other insignificant things piled higher but still the emptiness stayed along with that undeniable knowledge that it could never stop. 

Which was why she was in one of her palace's many fittings rooms with nearly a dozen middle aged women hovering about her with hawk like eyes that took in every detail of her new dress. Maybe, now that her mother had passed away, the new queen would be just a doll to show off. She knew she would never be able to surpass her mother in ruling, life had been near perfect under the rule of Queen Kyoko. And the people looked to her, depending on her like she was their lifeline in the fervent hope that the kingdom would still stay peaceful. A barely audible sigh escaped delicately rose painted lips as she followed the seamstress's directions and turned her body slightly to the left. Four large mirrors imported from a foreign country graced half the room with their perfect reality, reflecting the image of Honda Tohru, recently made ruler of the powerful and spacious Honda Kingdom. 

Hugging the shore of Japan, the kingdom boasted numerous ship ports that brought in trade from everywhere around the world. Merchants speaking in nearly every dialect of the world clustered around the ports with the eager hopes in selling strange artifacts from their own country. Its sprawling forestland packed with precious woods gave it a kind of natural beauty that most kingdoms loose after their third century. 

And the Honda Kingdom's most prominent feature? Surprisingly enough, it's not a massive and well equipped army but its ingenious ability to create solid and amiable treaties with the kingdoms surrounding it. Their pacifism in times of distrust and killing was unshakable and they proved to be a mediator time and time again between warring kingdoms. They were often called cowards and weaklings in hushed voices but nobody could deny that the treaties kept Honda Kingdom safely away from bloodshed. 

And it was with this burden of expectations that Honda Tohru stood in front of her mirrors, trying to avoid looking at the glass as much as possible. She didn't like looking at herself in the garb of such finery. It used to be that she would have only one dress to wear but the contentment that came with the dress had been fulfilling. Everything was content because she knew that the one dress gave her the freedom to run in fields of grass, to tumble down hills, and best of all, to hug her mother without worrying that she was messing up a priceless fabric. And the emptiness pushed further as she caught a single glance of herself in that cursed mirror. 

"Your majesty, if you could puff out your chest a little more-" The seamstress mumbled from a mouth full of sharp pins. Tohru obediently did so as the woman plucked a pin from her mouth and tucked a piece of fabric higher on the bodice. She viewed the bodice for a few seconds then nodded her head with pride. "The dress should be fully done by the time of the diplomat ball, your majesty." 

"Thank you so much." Tohru said politely to the other woman and she stepped down from the raised platform. "Kagura, my dress please." Tohru went behind the folding screen as the chatter of the other women filing out of the room filled the air. A youthful looking maid with hopeful grey eyes passed a sky blue afternoon dress to Tohru. A few minutes later the queen stepped out in a short sleeved dress that had a flowing skirt going to the calves. 

"A letter from the Sohma kingdom came today." Kagura took out a vellum envelope that had been hidden inside a small pocket in her cream and blue uniform. 

The envelope had her name written in gold, the flowery writing perfect in every slash and curve. She handed it to Tohru as they stepped out of the fitting room and out towards the garden. The archway of the garden opening was covered with creeping vines that held stunning morning glories that bloomed into beautiful purples and blues. A path worn down with different colored pebbles weaved around the extensive garden that Tohru had started constructing when she had first moved into the castle. Tall green trees towered here and there to offer shade to those going on a promenade. The garden held the promising beginnings of a beautiful eden of color and fragrance. The sky showed an even greater promise than the garden as it stretched far up to the heavens in a breathtaking blue that made the eye go dizzy with elation. Not a white cloud was in sight and a bird would soar by every now and then, singing the sweet song of satisfaction. It was Honda Kingdom at its best.

"They changed their mind and decided that they will be sending the princes two weeks earlier. I think something is being planned Tohru-chan, why are they sending the princes so early before the diplomat ball?" Kagura voiced out anxiously.

 "That tyrant, Akito,  is up to something, I'm sure of it. He's practically sending the whole royal family here, minus the most important man himself." Her hopeful grey eyes darkened into the same color as storm clouds, lightning flickering in their depths. She plucked a blood red rose from a thriving bush and tucked it in her strands of dark brown hair as they sedately walked down the gravel path. 

"Well?" The maid looked expectantly at the queen who gave away nothing in her cheerful mask. Tohru held a thoughtful look on her face as her maid talked on. "Aren't you worried at all?" 

"I'll be worried when the time comes, Kagura-chan. Why don't we start planning which suite we'll give to each prince? There will be four princes and a personal advisor coming, right?" Tohru asked Kagura, smiling as they started talking about her favorite subject, chores. Kagura gave a small frown as Tohru began to chatter on which suite would go best with each prince, but she didn't stop the girl. The maid was well aware that Tohru was worried, but it would take only torture to get her to admit it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four princes and the advisor lined up against the ship's wooden balcony, the five males gazing almost apprehensively at the ship port looming near. The advisor shited his weight onto one foot and gave a heartfelt sigh so fake that the others rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Well boys," the advisor said loudly, though they could hear him perfectly over the crashing waves. "This is it, everything I have toiled so much in putting together, laboriously working throughout the night with only a mug of coffee in my hand." He rubbed his chin as if he was thinking of those so called 'hard working' nights. The orange haired man gave a snort but the purpled eyed man next to him jabbed him at the side with an elbow. The advisor gave them one nasty glare then continued on with his speech. "As I was saying, laboriously working throughout the night with only a mug of tea in my hand-"

"Coffee." The blond haired teenager spoke up with a knowing grin lighting up a mischievous face. "You said you had a mug of coffee in your hand."

The advisor slammed his hand down on the balcony and the princes rolled their eyes again, preparing themselves as he launched into his 'you princes don't appreciate me' speech.

"You princes just don't appreciate me! All I ask is just some time for you four to hear me out as I clue you in on the rules, and what do I get?! A snort from catboy and an impulsive comment from the rabbit!" The advisor threw his hands up in dismay and stormed back to his cabin below. The four princes each let out a breath and kept their gaze at the ship port.

"Nice going Momiji." The redhead sneered. "You know he'll find some way to torture us. He'll probably make us spend hours with some airheaded girls."

The purple eyed man ran his fingers through his mussed dark grey hair as the wind continued to play with it. "Weren't you the one who snorted?" He said coolly as the orange haired prince shot an indignant look at him. "And try not to lose your temper while we're here Kyou."

Kyou made an angry move towards the man but was blocked by the arm of the last prince who looked more like a prince of midnight than the Sohma's. His moonlight hair brought attention to eyes that were mellow and relaxed. "Listen to Yuki, he's right in this." He gently pushed Kyou back and the man backed off with a feral growl. 

"This is stupid, why are we here at this stupid country for three weeks anyway?" He complained as sailors began to throw heavy ropes towards men awaiting at the dock. 

"Shigure was going to tell us, before you two interrupted." Yuki pointed out. "And stop complaining, there's the greeting committee." 

Shockingly enough, instead of an extremely large crowd of watching commoners and such, there was just a large uncovered carriage with a young girl sitting in the pristine white seats. There were other carriages as well, but only ones used to hold trunks and luggages. A gangplank was connected to the ship and porters immediately began to run up and down with the group's various boxes and suitcases. Shigure made his appearance, giving the princes a huffed look before gracefully walking down the gangplank and towards the large carriage waiting for them. The other four followed his example and stepped down towards the dock, none of them swaying or stumbling despite being on sea for several days.  

The young girl had already gotten out and was standing by the carriage with an elated smile on her face. She was wearing a simple dress of lavender that hugged her tiny waist with long sleeves that were cut at an angle at the end. Purple ribbons were placed on both sides of her hair, holding the chestnut locks away from a lovely face. She gave a smooth curtsy that radiated innocence and sincerety.

"Welcome to my kingdom, I hope your stay here will be comfortable and pleasant. If you'll get into this carriage, we can begin to head towards the castle." Her voice was lulling and musical and she accompanied her words with a welcoming smile. Shigure saw bait.

"My dear lady, I must say that you are a fine specimen of femininity and I shall dearly hope that all other women in this kingdom take after you." He took her hand while saying this and dropped a lingering kiss on the flawless skin. A blush stained her pale cheeks and she tried to pry her hand out of his grip with as calmly as she could. This man's manners were alarming, did all Sohma citizens act like this?

"Ah...um....excuse me..could you-" She stammered as Shigure didn't release his hold or stop his kisses. The advisor's lips were torn away as his head was jerked back by a hand on his hair. 

"Please ignore him, he is too sexually restless for his own good." Yuki said dryly, his tapered fingers still holding on to Shigure's dark hair hair. The advisor flung off Yuki's hand with a dignified air and straightened his clothes.

"I was just paying my respects to the most loveliest maiden in Honda Kingdom." He shot his second nasty glare of the day at the four princes standing around. 

"You were just trying to score again." Kyou spoke up and frowned at the flustered girl who was blushing even more. "Come on, let's get to the castle and meet the queen before 'loveliest maiden' here turns into a tomato." The prince hopped into the carriage and slouched in his seat, turning his head the other way.

"Kyou, watch your manners." Hatsuharu growled under his breath as he stepped in next. Momiji bounced in and kneeled on his seat as he looked at the view all around with eager eyes. Shigure, slightly embarassed at being reprimanded by Yuki, silently took his place next to the energetic Momiji. Yuki gave a reassuring smile to the girl as he helped her in.

"I apologize for their behavior, they're usually better when they have to act polite." He climbed in and pulled the door shut. 

The driver in the front seat gave a light crack of his whip and the four midnight black horses began a steady trot. Crowds of people pushed and moved to get a closer look as the carriage was pulled down a busy marketstreet. Surprisingly, the girl began to wave at the people along with the five men in the carriage. Shigure gave her a questioning look as she smiled and caught a few bouquets of fresh flowers. It was times like these that brought her spirits down even more, knowing that the happiness of thousands all depended on how she ruled. She would never let them down but the nudging feeling that she could made the edges of her smile pull down just the tiniest bit. She was sniffing a cluster of peach roses when she caught Shigure's look.

"Ano, is there something wrong?" She asked him tentatively. "You don't like the crowds? I could have the driver move the horses quicker if it's displeasing you, I really did mean what I said when I wanted you to have a pleasant time in my kingdom."

Shigure shook himself of his look. "I'm sorry, I was just entranced by such beauty that I couldn't help but stare." He returned to his waving but decided he wouldn't report about a common maid waving like she was nobility. Were all Honda servants so bold? Hm, this could be optimistic for him. Maybe she never received this kind of attention before, maybe if he was kind enough to her, she might meet him later on at nighttime. He allowed himself a sly smile before waving to a particular young girl in the crowd.

"Thinking nasty thoughts again, Shigure-san?" Momiji giggled in the advisor's ear. "I hope it's not about the maid, she's nice."

"Baka rabbit, I'm not so coarse to be desperate enough to chase a commoner." He said as the marketplace quieted down to a long road that had tall sakura trees lining the sides. A warm and friendly wind gently shook the trees so that sakura blossoms floated down like soft pink snow. The girl gave an amiable laugh and pointed at Kyou who was sitting across from her. The grumpy prince had several pink petals stuck in his hair and the contrast between the lovely blossoms and his scowling face was amusing.

"You have sakura blossoms in your hair, they both compliment each other perfectly." She reached over and picked them out from between his strands of hair. He slapped her hand away angrily and fumbled through his hair with his own hands, shaking out the remaining blossoms. 

"Where's the damn castle?" He demanded as Yuki shot him a warning look. The girl looked at her hand as if she had been stung and sat back in her seat.

"Gomen, I just wanted to get the sakura out of your hair for you." She said quietly. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to." Her voice was apologetic, sounding as if it was all her fault. Kyou turned red at his outburst and swerved his head away from her, his scowl darkening.

Suddenly, the shadiness from the trees disappeared as the carriage rode out into open air and the castle. It had been built several hundred years ago but recently redecorated and rebuilt by some of the finest architects and designers in Japan. The walls were made of a smooth creamy stone and surrounded the inner castle for protection. Flags of a riceball, the Honda Kingdom's symbol, were whipping in the air on the parapets as the iron gate opened to let the carriage in. 

Once inside, the real beauty was shown in gardens and forests that surrounded the castle, which was built in several different wings. The north wing was the largest and specially reserved for the reigning monarch, Queen Honda Tohru. The east wing was the second largest and was for visiting ambassadors, royalty, and other prominent nobility. The south wing was for relatives and was smaller and more private, though no less resplendent than the other wings. The last wing was strictly for balls and exquisite formal dining rooms that were used on important nights. 

All of these wings were connected by covered walkways that allowed people to walk back and forth without having to go all the way through the center building. The center building was the place for everything else: meeting rooms, weapon rooms, fittings rooms, tea rooms, libraries, sitting rooms, art rooms, etc. And interweaving around the wings were thriving forests of trees and gardens that made it appear that it wasn't a castle wing you were living in but a splendid mansion in the middle of a valley.

 The carriages went to the east wing and stopped in front of two tall double doors that had several servants in livery waiting patiently for them. The uniforms were all well made and were in tones of blues. One of them ran up and opened the door, holding out a hand for the girl who stepped out first. The servant gave a low bow as the others filed out of the carriage.

"Each of these servants will take you to the suite that has been chosen for you, they will show you where the dining room is when it's time to eat. You could explore around, if you wish. And anything you need, within my resources, will be given. See you at dinner then!" She gave them all a cheerful wave and walked through a walkway going towards the north wing with a maid that had a different livery than the rest. Their heads were bent together in friendship and they soon disappeared as the forest swallowed them up.

"Odd girl." Hatsuharu remarked as a servant opened the doors and showed them in. 

The inside was just as refined as the outside, a large entryway had a stunning mosaic of the night sky, complete with planets and stars, all surrounding the radiating sun in the middle. There were stained glass windows that shone in with colorful glowing light, illuminating the room brighter than the already sunny sky outside. 

"I don't think she's a maid." Momiji commented before the servant led them down a long hall of suites. The servant pointed at the gold plates in front of each pair of doors, signifying that their names were on the plates then left them where they were after a bow. "Her behavior isn't that of a normal maid." Momiji's voice was lower and calmer.  

"Hey, my room has my name on it!" His voice immediately switched back to normal as he happily pointed at the first pair of doors before pushing them open. 

Peeks in all their rooms showed richly but wonderfully done rooms that consisted of a parlor, bedroom, and a dressing room. Each room was done in a shade that seemed to almost match their personalities. Momiji's was in yellows and soft greens, Hatsuharu's was in contrasting whites and blacks like his hair, Shigure's was in all shades of purple, Kyou's in a warmth of reds and oranges, and Yuki's was in a combination of blues and greys. 

"It's quiet here." Hatsuharu stated to Momiji as they walked towards the center building for some exploring. "Not the strained quiet at Sohma castle, but a tranquil kind of quiet."

"I guess it's true what they say, the Honda kingdom really is harmonious." Yuki eyed a vase of fresh flowers before plucking a orchid from the bunch. "But they must have some disturbance in their kingdom, it's just not possible for the land to be so peaceful." 

"Akito is up to something, kami knows how long he's been eyeing Honda's land." Shigure popped out of nowhere. He gave a pout. "How could you guys leave your personal advisor? I'm suppose to be chaperoning and Akito will have my head if he finds out you screwed something up."

"I thought this was just a normal diplomatic mission." Yuki asked carefully as they passed under the archway that led them into the center building. "Akito seemed more...anxious than usual when he briefed us about it."

"This is a normal diplomatic mission, which is what I'm worried about." Shigure gave a wink to a few maids dusting some paintings. He put his arms around Yuki and Hatsuharu shoulders and tightened his arms so that he had them both in a sort of brotherly headlock. "Cheer up, I'm sure it can't be too bad staying here for three weeks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're all handsome!" Kagura shrilled as she helped Tohru into her evening gown. She wounded a long blue ribbon around Tohru's waist several times before tying it in a large bow in the back. "But that tall man with dark hair, he looks like a lech."

"He seemed nice enough, they were all quite pleasant in the carriage ride. I think they were a little shocked to see that it was just me greeting them instead of dozens of nobles and servants." Tohru fingered the small white pearls sewn around the dress's neck. 

The dark haired man had to be the advisor, he had his own air of authority but it wasn't as commanding  as the other four, even that young blonde haired boy had his own aura of strength and power. The only person who really nagged at her feelings was the orange haired prince, he looked so angry at the world. And his outburst earlier hadn't really been aimed at her but she felt his animosity nonetheless. 

"I guess the Sohma kingdom spoils diplomats then." Kagura smoothed a wrinkle on the train of Tohru's pale pink dress before giving the queen a thumb's up for approval. "You look great, want me to walk you to the west wing? Maybe I can catch another look at those scrumptious men."

Tohru nodded her head with a giggle as a servant opened the door of the dressing room to let them out. "Kagura-chan! Remember that they are visiting princes!"

"The blond one looks too young for me, the lech too hentai, the black and white haired one too strange, but the last two, especially the orange haired man, are perfect." Kagura went on till they reached the doors of the west wing. 

"I'll see you later tonight, and tell me everything that happens!" The maid said while she skipped back to the north wing, leaving Tohru to look at the ornate doors. Normally, she didn't dread dinner with nobles but she felt nervous having dinner with five handsome men. She wasn't too self conscious, but she was aware of her own looks and the fact that nearly all of the Sohma's held a look of beauty... she shook herself gently. She shouldn't be thinking such negative thoughts, mother always thought she was perfect the way she was. She straightened her posture and gracefully lifted her neck, trying to force herself to believe she was more than she really was.

She reached out her gloved hand and pulled the doors open to reveal an entryway similiar to the east wing but with a mosaic of butterflies on jewel-like flowers. A servant near two double doors on the left bowed deeply before opening the door to the dining room. The five men were seated and waiting and they all looked up when she walked into the room. Every one of them except the blonde haired prince wore an expression of pure surprise.

"I told you so!" Momiji chirped as Shigure winced at his behavior when he first met her. The advisor swiftly stood up, the four princes following his example.

"Erm, my apologies for my rather deplorable behavior when we first met." He took Tohru's hand again but only brushed his lips against the satin gloves before helping her into her chair.

"He thought you were a maid." Kyou said bluntly, narrowingly missing Yuki's hand hitting his head. His voice grew angry like before and his red eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why didn't you tell us who you were and save everybody the trouble and humiliation?" 

Tohru gave a confused look at the annoyed Kyou. "I-I thought you knew who I was."

"How were we suppose to know when you weren't acting like a queen?" Kyou shot back without thinking. This time Yuki managed to smack him on the back of the head, causing Kyou to fight back. Shigure muffled a small groan as he covered his face with his hands, Kyou had done it again.

___________________________________________________________________

*Nothing too exciting as of the moment, I just wanted to be able to introduce everybody and describe where they were staying. Some interesting stuff will happen in the next chapter and don't forget to review!!!!


	2. Reluctant Duty

Author's notes:   
  
Happily Ever After Chapter 2: Reluctant Duties   
  
~Happiness is always hard to find. Oftentimes, it is said to be a treasure buried so deep that precious few ever find it. And those that do find it discard it with the clouded notion that it is not really happiness at all. But happiness is not buried treasure, nor is it difficult to find. It is within the reach of every person in the world. The only thing is, we never know what it looks like.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Shigure glared at the princes as he paced back and forth before them in his sitting room. Several more gilded chairs were brought upon his request and now the four princes of Sohma sat in them. Momiji looked thoughtful, Hatsuharu was indifferent, as usual, Yuki was cool and calm though a flash in his purple eyes showed annoyance to the last prince sitting next to him, and Kyou refused to meet anybody's eyes.   
  
Shigure made another round from one side of the wall to the other, just pacing and glaring. Finally he stopped his pacing and folded his arms across his chest in the effort to appear extremely angry.   
  
"For all your years in learning and books, you still haven't figured out what it means to be a diplomat."   
  
His voice was hovering above that of a whisper and showed the strains of trying to keep his voice from rising to the infamous yell that all four knew very well. And all four perked up as each mind plotted the best way to get him to lose his temper.   
  
"Do you know what a diplomat means?" Momiji started first.   
  
"Of course I do! I'm not a personal advisor for nothing!" Shigure hissed indignantly and began his pacing again.   
  
"What is it then?" Momiji asked with a serious face and all the other princes fought down a snicker as Shigure's pacing paused for just a second.   
  
"Eh, why, it means being friends with other countries in order to keep peace and ties secure." Shigure answered and stopped his pacing again to stare at the princes suspiciously.   
  
"Nope." Kyou spoke up, his lip curled in amusement. "It means an official representing a country abroad in order to manage international relations." He quoted and Shigure shot his famous death glare at the orange head prince.   
  
"Same difference." He muttered. Score one for the princes.   
  
"And do I have to remind you that there will most likely be many balls held in your honor...and Akito did give me permission to choose which company you will keep during that time..."   
  
He let the sentence fall and gave himself an invisible pat on the back as each prince, even Hatsuharu, all paled at Shigure's threat. Score ten for Shigure.   
  
"You wouldn't." Kyou said daringly though his red eyes showed hesitance as the advisor flashed a sly grin. Shigure leaned against the table behind him and pretended to look at his nails for invisible smudges of dirt.   
  
"Based on my knowledge of the nobles living around here, there must be hundreds of young girls just waaaiting," he stretched the word out joyfully. "To snag a prince from another kingdom."   
  
"Fine, we apologize, happy?" Yuki said and started to get up from his chair. But Shigure warned him down with a look.   
  
"Nuh uh, Yuki, I've got the upper hand now and I intend to squeeze every bit of enjoyment out of it as possible. Akito had also sent along several gifts as a way to show that the two kingdoms are in peace with each other, one of them being something fairly special as he ordered me to give it to her personally. I will however, entreat you four to give it to her at the ball tomorrow night, understood? And then, "He rubbed his hands together in a gleeful manner that frightened the princes even further. "A full night of dancing and chatting for my four favorite princes in the kingdom."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"The nerve of them!" Kagura exclaimed angrily as she held out the ribbon and lace sleeping gown for Tohru. The queen shook her head at the lacy ensemble and Kagura took out a pair of pants and shirt with a sigh.   
  
The dinner had been a little too quiet after that incident, even though Yuki and Kyou manage to snap out of themselves and Tohru accepted the Sohmas' slightly embarrassed apologies. With only the gentle clink of dishes and the quiet chewing of their food, the air felt heavy and tense without words. Tohru couldn't stand the silence and ended up chatting away on the most irrelevant things she could think of. From the weather to how she was building her garden. The only good thing was that she had noticed Prince Yuki perking up at the sound of a garden.   
  
"You can't really blame them, I mean, I just became queen and I haven't even taken any lessons about it, so how would I know how to be a queen?" Tohru buttoned the last button of her tannish yellow pajamas and sat down in a gold lined chair.   
  
"Typical, of course you try to take all the blame to yourself." Kagura muttered as she started to braid Tohru's hair into a long tail in the back. "They at least should have had the senses to know that the reigning monarch always greets diplomats when they arrive. Even I know that and I'm a servant."   
  
Tohru turned around from her seat to give a face to her friend.   
  
"No, not a servant. An advisor and a high friend to Queen Tohru of Honda kingdom. I think that's a very important position and one that requires much honor and trust, neh Kagura-chan?" Kagura patted Tohru's head with a warm smile and began to usher the queen into bed.   
  
"You better rest, you have that stupid ball tomorrow. I can't believe all the nobles forced it on you! You're not just an image on the throne, you know!" Kagura began ranting again, her dislike for nobles clearly showing.   
  
"I think it's quite fair, they do want to see the Sohma princes and we haven't had visitors for a long time. And I think a ball might brighten up the mood around here." Tohru began defending again but Kagura just waved her words away and pulled the blue velvet curtains around the bed with a gruff goodnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Something was poking at her face. She gave a tiny whimper and turned her body away from the poking finger but the finger grew more insistent. Ah, another royal day.   
  
"H-hai." Tohru sighed out and struggled to sit up. As soon as she did, someone jumped on her bed, causing her to bounce up and down and fully wake up. She quickly rubbed her eyes and stared at the grinning blonde haired prince who was lying down on her bed.   
  
"Ohayo!" He sang out and quickly sat cross-legged. "What events do you have planned for us today? Can we tour the palace? Let's have a picnic! Or we can go horseback riding! Can I spend the whole day with you?" He said excitedly. Kagura then came into the room with Tohru's dress for the day. She draped the light yellow dress over a chair and sat down next to Tohru.   
  
"Momiji-chan, give Tohru a minute to wake up."   
  
"Ah, I'm already awake! What time is it Kagura-chan?" Tohru asked as she slid off her high bed and onto the rose-carpeted floor. She wiggled her toes in the softness of the carpet and then stretched her arms out to shake off the last of her sleepiness.   
  
"The other princes have already eaten and are awaiting your plans for the day." Kagura relayed as Tohru walked into her dressing room. She quickly poked her head out the doorway in dismay.   
  
"Nani??!!" Her pajamas flew up in the air as the queen swiftly slipped on her dress and plopped down before her dressing table. Kagura took a yellow ribbon from a long gold box with a border of tiny white pearls.   
  
"Calm down Tohru-kun, they only just finished their breakfast, you still have some time. And you are not leaving this palace without some food." Kagura ordered as her nimble fingers combed Tohru's hair into a low ponytail, allowing for a few strands to artfully decorate her delicate face. Momiji looked on in interest, a content smile on his face.   
  
"Neh, Tohru-kun, are you engaged?" Momiji suddenly asked. Tohru turned around with a dazed look as Kagura whisked off to retrieve a cloak.   
  
"Ano, Prince Momiji, what makes you say that?" Tohru asked.   
  
"Call me Momiji-kuuuun." Trilled the blonde haired prince.   
  
"Ah, Momiji-kun, what makes you say that?" Tohru repeated.   
  
"Just curious." Before Tohru could answer Momiji straightened up and regally lifted his arm up for her to hold, making him age five years as he gave a courtly bow. "Shall we meet my brothers? They get easily annoyed if they are kept waiting."  
  
Tohru gave a smile and laid her hand on top of his arm, allowing him to lead her outside. Servants threw open the doors leading to the pathways interconnecting all the palace wings and Momiji, in a half skip, half walk, chatted about the tranquility of her home. The other princes were patiently waiting by the ambassador wing and all bowed appropriately to Tohru when she arrived. She couldn't help but blush at the five handsome men bowing to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I was late, it won't happen again, I promise." Tohru bowed as well, hoping her red face would fade away back to its normal color.  
  
"Tohru-kun planned a fun day for us!" Momiji said as he hopped between his brothers. Kyou grabbed the boy by the back of his color in annoyance.  
  
"Tohru-kun? Don't tell me you didn't retain to any of our courtesy lessons? You address her as Queen Tohru. Baka rabbit." Kyou bonked Momiji on the head and the boy began to wail his unhappiness. Hatsuharu and Yuki displayed indifference while Shigure could only rub the sides of his head with agitated fingers.  
  
"Stop picking on him, baka neko." Yuki said.  
  
"Ano....the stables aren't too far from here and I thought we could start by horseback riding around the country and having a picnic." Tohru tried to cut in, hoping she could stop the fight.  
  
"What are you talking about, kuso nezumi! Why don't you keep your stupid comments to yourself." Kyou argued back and swung at Yuki's head. Yuki gracefully dodged the barrage of punches that his brother was giving, all with a look of boredom which drove Kyou even more crazy.  
  
"Ano....." Tohru said helplessly as she watched the fight unfold before her. Momiji tugged at her hands and began to pull her towards the direction of the stables.  
  
"It's ok, this happens all the time. We can go ahead and have a fun day together, neh Tohru-kun?"  
  
Tohru stole a quick look behind her as the other ambassadors followed her to the stables. Yuki still hadn't exchanged blows and was dodging Kyou with an almost animal like grace. She gave a quiet sigh and hoped the two would be alright.  
  
"And you say this happens often?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Every single day. I can't always trust the sun will come up, but I can trust those two to start every day with a fight." Shigure remarked dryly.  
  
She gave a wince at the answer as they entered the spacious stable. Horses of every breed and color greeted the visitors with loud neighs. Tohru immediately went to her favorite horse, a noble mare that was the same chestnut color as Tohru's hair. She grabbed a carrot from a bin and fed her horse as the men fanned out to look for a horse to ride. Attentive hostlers quickly saddled up the chosen horses and led them outside. Tohru began to look worriedly for the remaining two princes who had yet to come. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted them walking over but her sigh of relief vanished as she realized that Yuki was carrying an unconscious Kyou.  
  
"Ahh!" She sped over to help Yuki but strangely, the prince shrugged her off and moved Kyou away from her.  
  
"It's alright, he'll come to in a few seconds. I didn't hit him that hard." Yuki said with an apologetic smile. True to his words, Kyou began to stir and the first thing he did when he opened his eyes was push away from Yuki.  
  
"Oy! What do you think you're going touching me?!" He bellowed as he tried to brush himself off.  
  
"I was dragging you to the stables so we could have at least a semi decent day." Yuki accompanied his words with rolling eyes.  
  
"Oy!!! What are you implying?!!" Kyou argued as the two stepped into the stables to pick their horses.  
  
"And this happens....every day?" Tohru said to no one in particular. The other men nodded their head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honestly, I can't believe you four!! After my lecture and my threats last night, you still keep on acting like imbeciles!!" Shigure paced back and forth. It was the same scene as before but this time the four princes were too weary to plot an attack.  
  
"Momiji and I didn't do anything." Haru pointed out. "So wouldn't it be you two?"  
  
"Forget it, I don't need this tonight. I need to concentrate on all the eligible single girls at the ball, not how one of you idiots are going to ruin this diplomatic mission." Shigure threw up his hands in defeat and retired to his suite to change.  
  
"Well, at least that means he isn't going to force us to dance with the girls." Kyou said casually as he slouched in his chair. "Not if he's too busy checking out the girls."  
  
"We'll still be obligated to dance with a few girls, baka neko." Yuki said. "And you can be the one to give her the gift."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?" Kyou said indignantly.  
  
"Majority vote." Yuki answered and tossed a delicate velvet box onto Kyou lap. "Don't lose it and try to give it to her with some degree of charm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tohru glanced nervously around the immense ballroom and tugged at the soft ribbons of her silver gown. The interior designers had outdone themselves and the room looked like a heavenly garden. Exotically scented flowers bedecked the long windows and delicate glass chandeliers, creating a serene floral scent. The ball was in full swing but the first dance was always saved for the queen and the next most important person in the room. Shigure gave out a hand to Tohru and led her to the center of the room for the first dance. After a minute, all other couples joined and all that was heard was the gentle swishing of expensive fabric, floating music, and mellow conversation. Tohru gave a glance around the room as the dance finished to see if her other guests were enjoying themselves. Yuki was quietly conversing with an elderly lady, Momiji was chatting with a youthful girl, and even Kyou was awkwardly dancing with a sophisticated duchess. Hatsuharu however caught her eye as he brooded near the balcony, giving a displeased look every time a young girl attempted to come near him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tohru asked him anxiously when she walked over. "You look...um...angry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"  
  
"It's nothing." He said harshly but the hard look in his eyes softened when he saw Tohru bite her lip. "Sorry, I don't really like balls. They aren't to my taste."  
  
"Me too!" Tohru cheerfully agreed, happy that they had found something in common. Just another step to friendship with the princes, she thought.  
  
"Then why did you plan a ball?" He asked.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was more for the nobles in my court. They insisted on meeting the famed Sohma's and I thought that you might enjoy meeting more people."  
  
"Why don't you call in sick, or just leave the ball early if you don't like to go?"  
  
"Oh, I can't do that, I would be abandoning my duty." Tohru said as she wrung her hands. Haru looked down at her hands and then suddenly grabbed them, quickly pulling her outside.  
  
"W-where are we going? We shouldn't leave all the guests like that-"He led her all the way down to the gardens and finally stopped on a small hill. He plopped down and after hesitating, Tohru slowly sat down next to him, warily gathering her skirts. "They'll start looking for me..." She said softly.  
  
"Who cares what they think, you shouldn't be forced to do something." Haru said rebelliously. "You should do whatever you desire."  
  
"If it was only that easy." She said wistfully as she thought back to the carefree days with her mother. The prince looked at her sideways, attentively noticing her regretful eyes.  
  
"What do you desire above all?" He asked.   
  
"Something." She whispered to herself.   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's of no importance." She shook her head both at herself and him and attempted to stand up from her seat but was surprised when he grabbed hold of her billowing sleeves and gently pulled her back down.   
  
"It is of importance." He reassured her in a manner completely unlike she had ever seen from him. He did, however, refuse to look straight into her eyes. She dropped her gaze at his face down to her gardens which were in view. They were bathed in the silver moonlight that seemed to fall over everything in a dark caress.   
  
"I want...I want to be able to help everybody. I want to protect my kingdom, I want my people to be happy, I want everything to be...happy, I guess." She shook her head again, her chestnut hair falling in wispy tendrils around her illuminated face. "I must sound like a little child to you."   
  
"No." He said softly, almost so that she could barely hear him. And there was something in his tone that she couldn't quite figure out. "You don't sound like a child."   
  
"What do you desire?" She asked him curiously as she brushed away the annoying strands of hair tickling her cheeks. He stood and lowered a hand to help her. She grabbed his warm fingers and he pulled her up like she was nothing but weightless air. But he didn't let go of his grasp.   
  
"Me. My desires..."He caught her gaze for a moment then looked away, still refusing to look at her straight in the eye. He, instead, gave a hushed laugh to the night, which enveloped the sound in darkness. "What I desire is beyond your mind." He suddenly pulled her close to him, so close that the slightest movement could bring their lips together. "But, maybe, you're a part of it." He whispered to her.  
  
*Hmm, this is suppose to be a kyou/tohru but I'm betting u guys are thinking if this is going to be a haru/tohru. Alright, I couldn't help myself, haru is one of my most favorite characters and I couldn't help but put a little action between the two in. hopefully, I'll be able to keep this a kyou/tohru. I hope u guys aren't too mad. ^^ anywho, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. I'll start putting the real plot stuff a bit later.  
  
Darkangelwings: thanks for the compliments. *Beams* I hope u'll enjoy the rest of the story when it comes out  
  
Ayakumi: I had originally planned on making this a kyou/tohru but maybe, who knows, it might change to a haru/tohru. Its not for sure yet  
  
Mizaya: thanks for the long review! I love them to death because it gives so much more than a "hurry up and update". I was wondering if anybody was going to catch the riceball flag part, I couldn't resist putting that in. and I bought the whole series on DVD (turning me into a begger for the next few months), and I totally fell in love with haru and kyou. 


End file.
